


Desayunos Weasley

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Humor, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred quiere darle una sorpresa a su chica y decide prepararle el desayuno antes de que despierte. Con lo que no contaba era con todos esos obstáculos muggles con los que tiene que batallar durante el proceso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desayunos Weasley

Un suave rayo de luz hace que te despiertes. Abres los ojos lentamente y parpadeas varias veces. Te desperezas todo lo que puedes y miras a tu lado. Sonríes al ver una mata de pelo rubio asomándose por el edredón. Te acercas y, con toda la delicadeza del mundo, le besas la coronilla.

Sales de la cama con cuidado de no despertarla. Sientes el helor matutino recorrer tu cuerpo —casi— desnudo y te da un escalofrío. Andas a hurtadillas por la habitación, procurando no hacer ruido, mientras te percatas que continúe dormida. No miras por dónde pisas y...

¡Pum!

Gritas mentalmente a todos los dioses del Olimpo mientras te sujetas el pie que te acabas de golpear contra la pata de la cama. Observas cómo se mueve y suspiras aliviado al comprobar que sólo cambiaba de postura en la cama. Si algo bueno tiene Verity es que es de sueño profundo y difícil es que se despierte con facilidad. Sales cojeando del dormitorio procurando, esta vez, no golpearte con nada más.

Llegas hasta la cocina y te quedas mirando fijamente esa especie de armario helado, un invento muggle, y te preguntas cómo diantres se abrirá. Te peleas unos minutos con la puerta hasta que, finalmente, das con la apertura. Coges un par de huevos de ahí dentro; piensas que unas tortitas de jengibre y zumo de calabaza estarán de rechupete cuando lo hagas.

Comienzas a rebuscar entre los armarios para dar con la harina, pero no la encuentras por ninguna parte. Al fin la encuentras justo en tus narices. Detrás está el azúcar. Perfecto. Coges un bol que has visto en otro de los armarios y lo pones en la encimera. Abres el paquete de la harina y... y...

¡Atchís!

Cientos de miles de motitas de harina se esparcen por la encimera y el suelo. Echas un poco en el bol y también echas algo de azúcar. Rompes los huevos y lo mezclas con lo demás. Vas a por el jengibre y... ¡Oh, vaya! No hay por ninguna parte. Te encoges de hombros y piensas hacerlo sin él. Aunque no será lo mismo, pero no queda otra.

Ahora toca lo más difícil para ti: encender el trasto que tienes enfrente. Recuerdas que Verity lo encendió una vez con algo que creaba fuego, pero ni sabes dónde está ni sabes usarlo. Piensas que lo mejor es usar tu varita y que la magia inunde esta cocina de muggles. Te palpas la única prenda que llevas encima y te das cuenta de que debe estar por alguna parte del salón —que es donde... ejem, empezó vuestra fiesta—.

Comienzas a rebuscar entre el desorden a ver si encuentras tu varita. Una blusa, una camisa, una camiseta, un... ¿uh? ¿qué es eso? No lo sabes pero te da igual; no es lo que estás buscando. Localizas tus pantalones detrás del sofá y comienzas a preguntarte cómo es posible que llegaran hasta ahí. Meneas la cabeza; no quieres saberlo. Palpas los pantalones y... ni rastro de tu varita. Te rascas la cabeza intentando recordar qué hiciste con ella. Piensas detenidamente y recuerdas que, probablemente, debe estar en tu túnica. Pero, ¿dónde estará? Miras por todas partes y piensas que no puede andar muy lejos. Total, es un apartamento muy pequeño y no crees que ande muy lejos de donde te encuentras.

Lo ubicas en la entrada. No entiendes nada. ¿Cómo habrá llegado hasta ahí? Una vez más, te decantas por no querer saberlo. Y ahí la tienes. Sonríes ampliamente por reencontrarte con tu gran amiga de la infancia: tu varita. Ahora te diriges de nuevo hacia la cocina donde te das cuenta de que has hecho un pequeño estropicio. Piensas que luego lo recogerás todo, pero que ahora, lo más importante, es el desayuno que le estás preparando a tu chica. Con un conjuro bates la mezcla que has dejado en el bol. A continuación, coges una sartén y lo pones en la cosa esa para cocinar que tiene tu novia. Apuntas con la varita y formulas un hechizo. Te quedas pensativo. ¿Qué clase de hechizo serviría para encender este cacharro? Es más, ¿qué hechizo usaría tu señora madre para encenderlo? Pruebas con uno. Nada. Pruebas con otro. Ni una mísera chispa. Te concentras y piensas en todas esas veces que te has quedado observando cómo cocinaba tu madre. Apuntas una vez más y, sin más, una llamita se encendió en el trasto muggle. Sonríes triunfante y comienzas a echar la mezcla en la sartén. Vuelves a sonreír satisfecho por cómo te está saliendo todo y... Tu cara es de verdadero pavor cuando unas lenguas de fuego amenazan desde la sartén. Extingues las llamas con otro hechizo, pero compruebas que se te han quemado las tortitas. Bueno, tal vez si le echas algún condimento, ni lo note.

Una vez que acabas con tu... sucedáneo de tortitas, comienzas a preparar el zumo de calabaza. Miras alrededor y te percatas de que no tiene el exprimidor especial para zumo de calabaza ni lo más importante: calabazas. En su lugar encuentras varias naranjas que decides exprimirlas con un conjuro que, supuestamente, las exprime. O, lo que es lo mismo: espachurrar las naranjas hasta sacar, a lo bestia, el jugo. Hay más naranja en las paredes que en el vaso.

Lo colocas todo en una bandeja y te diriges a la habitación, canturreando cosas sin sentido. Abres la puerta con suavidad y dejas la bandeja encima del escritorio. Con un movimiento de varita, abres la persiana y ves cómo Verity se va despertando poco a poco. Abre un ojo, luego otro. Luego ambos exageradamente. Su cara es de auténtico pavor. Pero es normal, tienes la cara llena de harina, masa de las tortitas y el flequillo chamuscado.

—¡Buenos días, princesa!—le dices con una gran sonrisa y le acercas la bandeja con tus tortitas socarradas y tu zumo lleno de pulpa y pepitas.

Esperemos que, después de todo, lo disfrute. Porque, como dicen, lo importante es la intención.

**Author's Note:**

> NDA: Y esto ha sido todo. Contiene, exactamente y según mi Word, 1.000 palabras exactas. Iban a ser muchas menos, pero es que al final lo he alargado más de lo que quería. Siempre me pasa lo mismo.
> 
> Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja y me ha encantado hacerlo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, es Fred el único protagonista de esta disparatada historia. xDDD
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado y que no os haya entrado mucha hambre al leerlo. xDD Por cierto, nunca he preparado tortitas, así que no sé si me salté algún ingrediente. No empecéis con que me falta esto o lo otro que os veo venir. De ser así, echadles la culpa a Fred, no a mí. xD
> 
> ¿Comentarios con vuestras impresiones?
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima. ^^
> 
> ~Miss Lefroy~


End file.
